Making Up For Lost Love
by lancecomwar
Summary: It has been six years since he left, six years since Sakura felt the warm touch of a man. Her friends may be willing to help make up for Lost Love, however... Naruto/Hinata/Sakura threesome in response to Naruto Gaiden Chapter 1


Oh hi.

So, I'm a Naruhina fan, full stop. Never really cared for SasuSaku, but I figured it was going to happen so eh.

However, I didn't think that Kishi would do what he did in the first chapter of Naruto Gaiden. That was just... wow.

It made me want to write a lemon for that situation. And, as you can tell by the fact it's been two days since the chapter came out, I wrote it pretty quickly. I'm guessing it'd be controversial and stuff, but hopefully people like it. Try not to flame or get into pairing wars in my reviews, por favor. Still, review and shit.

Also, I do take lemon commissions, for pretty cheap I'd say. If you want to make one for either Naruto or Dragonball Z, then pm me. I do reserve the right to decide if it's something I'd want to write before you pay, though. Won't write something I don't like at all, don't charge enough for that lol.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this NaruHinaSaku lemon. Please try to remain calm in your reviews XD

* * *

Sakura let a ghost of a smile cross her lips at the sight. Seeing Sarada and Boruto awkwardly "play ninja" while Himawari toddled after them warmed her heart. It would warm anyone's heart, really.

Except, perhaps, for Sarada's father.

Sakura tried to shake such thoughts from her mind. After all, she was a grown woman, and a mother at all. "Hey, be careful!" she called suddenly, seeing how Himawari was about to- yup, she tripped.

She hurried on over to the toddler as the blue haired angel was readying the waterworks. Being the renowned medical ninja that she was, it didn't take her too long to heal the little girl's wounds. The sweet little girl noticed that things were getting better, and she managed to stop herself from crying.

"T-thank you, Aunty- Sawkura…" the cute little girl adorably said through her tears, and Sakura had to hold back the cuteness from overpowering her. She had some mothering to do.

"Sarada, Boruto," she told the two six year olds sternly, causing both of them to bow their heads in repentance. "You know that Himawari is little, you need to be more careful when playing with her."

"I'm not wittle!" Himawari objected, puffing up her cheeks as she looked at her Aunty. "I'm a ninja!"

Sakura fought back the warm smile at the adorable little girl's words as best she could, but it was a bit harder than even she could stand.

"Aw, of course you are! You're the best ninja in the village!" she heard a deep, masculine voice call, and she turned her head to see her best friend and his wife standing a few feet away.

"Daddy!" Himawari shouted in glee as she saw her parents. Her pain and tears forgotten, she ran as fast as her chubby little legs could take her as she jumped up into Naruto's waiting arms.

"Hey Hima! How's my little princess?" Naruto cooed to his daughter, rubbing his nose against hers as she giggled.

"D-daddy, stop!" she giggled half-heartedly, as her mother looked at the display with a warm depth to his pale white eyes. Boruto looked like he wanted to jump into his parents arms too, but his desire to not look childish won out.

Sakura took a glance away from the happy family to look at her own daughter. Just as always, Sarada was looking at the daddy-daughter display with a mix of anger and jealousy. Sakura sighed. She knew just how much Sarada wanted her own daddy.

"Thank you for looking after them, Sakura," Hinata said to the pink haired medic as she bowed elegantly.

Sakura smiled as best she could. "It was no problem, I'm always happy to babysit Boruto and Himawari. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Naruto grinned cheekily as he carried his daughter over to the two women, causing Himawari to look at him quizzically and Hinata to elbow him slightly. "Er, I mean, yeah, it was a nice trip."

"The spa was delightful, Sakura. Thank you for the present," Hinata said gratefully.

"Yeah, though our time indoors was fun, too… Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled like a certain mentor of his, before Hinata elbowed him once again.

Himawari still overheard her father's comments, however. "What was fun? What did you do, daddy?"

Naruto seemed to turn as pale as his wife's eyes. He looked at his beautiful (and innocent) little girl with terror in his eyes. "Uh, nothing! Hehehe, just daddy-mommy stuff."

"Aw, but I want to have fun!" Himawari pouted, causing her daddy to have an unearthly chill. "I want to do it too!"

As Naruto silently panicked, his wife and friend giggled to themselves. They knew Himawari was too little to piece everything together, but Naruto had made quite a habit of saying things he shouldn't around the kids. Seeing it backfire like this on him was rather funny, they had to admit.

Even so, this line of conversation was sending pangs through Sakura's heart… and other areas…

"Mommy…" Boruto said suddenly, his face fallen in defeat. "Can you… hold me…?"

Hinata smiled warmly down at her beloved son. Not saying anything so as to not embarrass him anymore, she reached down and picked him up, his little arms wrapping around her neck as he enjoyed his mommy's touch.

Sakura looked at the happy family with a melancholy smile. She soon turned her face over to her own daughter, and noticed she was feeling even more down than before. Frowning, she decided she needed to get Boruto and Himawari's parents out of the way so she could cheer her daughter up.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again," Sakura told the two parents, who had just managed to coax their children to sleep. "I think it's time for Sarada to go to bed, too."

Sarada frowned slightly, as if she was about to protest, but did not have the energy or willpower to speak up.

Hinata smiled at her friend. "Alright, it was nice seeing you too. Thanks again for the spa tickets and for taking care of the kids."

As the Uzumakis said their goodbyes and left, Sakura smiled as best she could at her own daughter. Sarada was still looking rather down, and she knew she would have her hands trying to cheer her up. Fortunately, she knew a way to do so… "Who wants tomatoes?"

* * *

Amidst the dark light of the moon slipping in through her night shades, Sakura attempted to relax her tension the only way she could.

Her fingers slipped in and out of her tunnels, massaging her womanhood the way years of medical training and years of practice had helped her with. As her fingers dug deeper and deeper, her mind was fantasizing about someone else doing this to her.

At first, it had been Sasuke who she had fantasized about doing these things to her. Sasuke, her first lover, her only lover, her husband. Even after he had up and vanished on his "mission", Sakura still could not help but feel obligated to think of him.

But as the years passed, and as her memories of the man grew dimmer and duller, she found her fantasy man more and more losing shape, as if she was imagining being fucked by a shadow. The fact she fantasized about random strangers fucking her and not her husband caused her to feel guilty, but she had needs. She could not stop herself from fantasizing about that which would help her satisfy them.

Eventually, however, things changed. Slowly, the abstract shadow gave way to a delightful grin and a sunny mop of hair.

Sakura could not believe it at first, her fantasies of Naruto fucking her. She had never held feelings like those for him, and he had long since given up on his pursuit of her heart. He was now happily married to one of her closest friends with two wonderful children, and she would never dream of ruining that just to satisfy her endless lust.

Still, he haunted her dreams each night.

As she hit a particularly sweet spot, she could not help but imagine it was him, plowing straight into her, his sweet release filling up her womanhood. This thought drove her over the edge, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her cry so that Sarada did not hear.

As she laid back, basking in the warmth of her afterglow, she could not help but feel the endless loneliness. She tried pulling up her sheets, but it did little to warm up her cold and dismal bed. Sighing, she tried to go to sleep the way she always did.

Alone.

* * *

"... Sakura?"

Sakura blinked as she came back to reality, looking across the table at her friend. She grinned apologetically- after all, she was the one who invited Hinata to coffee. She should be more

"Sorry Hinata, I seem to have blanked out for a second, what was that again?"

Hinata smiled understandingly. She was always patient like that. "I asked how Sarada was doing."

"Oh, she's just fine."

"Really?" Hinata frowned. tapping her fingers gently against the wooden table. "She seemed a bit… sad when Naruto and I picked up the kids."

Sakura froze at this, not exactly feeling too comfortable talking about this subject. However, Hinata could tell that she was hiding something. "Sakura… You know I love Sarada as if she were my own daughter. I want her to be as happy as Boruto and Himawari, you know that right?" A nod from Sakura. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong so I can help?"

Sakura looked down sadly, and Hinata soon came to the conclusion at what was bothering Sarada- and Sakura.

"It's her father, isn't it?"

Sakura looked up at her friend like a deer in the headlights. Hinata smiled bitterly as she cursed that man. "I'm sorry, Sakura… I can't imagine what it's like… Having to raise your child by yourself…"

"Hinata…"

"I love my children with all my heart, and would do everything in my power to keep them safe and happy, but I can't even imagine having to raise them alone… Naruto may not be perfect, but he's still doing the best he can-"

Sakura started to chuckle, and Hinata looked at her quizzically.

"Come on, now, Hinata," Sakura teased. "We both know you do think Naruto is perfect."

Hinata blushed bright red at this comment, and for a brief moment Sakura felt her own worries leave her.

"Well… maybe…" Hinata admitted through her red stained face.

Sakura smiled bitterly. "Yeah… Must be nice, having a husband who's there for you and his kids like that…"

Hinata frowned sadly. "You know, Naruto and I will always be here for Sarada… If she ever needs someone…"

"I know," Sakura interrupted, her face tired and weary. "But that still wouldn't mean Sarada would have her father back… Or I would have my husband back…" she added with a whisper.

With a sympathetic frown, Hinata thought about this. Before long, she put the pieces together. "...Oh."

Sakura looked at her friend weirdly. "Oh, what?"

"... I forgot all about… well, you know…"

"What?"

Hinata blushed, and Sakura soon blushed as well as she realized what Hinata was getting at. After all, it had been on her mind a lot… "Well…"

"I mean, it has been a long time… what has it been, six years?" Hinata said, causing Sakura to sulk. "I-I didn't mean to upset you! I just-"

"It's fine," Sakura said flatly, her tone cold and lifeless. Seeing Hinata's guilty reaction to this, Sakura frowned once more. "I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just…" A sigh escaped her lips. "It's just been so cold and lonely at night…"

Hinata looked down, her eyes seeming to water. Sakura was surprised at this. She never really expected Hinata to react so much to her marital troubles. "Hinata-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying so easily," Hinata chuckled as she rubbed her hand over her eyes, trying to clean herself up. "I just never realized how much his absence affected you."

"Hinata-"

"I have Naruto, and I love him very much. And he's always here for the kids and- and for me, and my needs…"

The Uzumaki looked at Sakura with a newfound determination in her eyes. "Please let us help you!"

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice.

"EH?!"

* * *

Sakura could not believe what she was about to do.

What's more, it was Hinata who suggested this… Sweet, innocent Hinata. At least, that's how Sakura always thought of her… Naruto must have corrupted her. He was taught by both Jiraiya and Kakashi, surely he inherited some of their perversion.

Oh, who was she kidding. She wanted this more than anything.

She gulped to herself as she knocked on the Uzumaki front door.

Within moments, Hinata was at the front door to greet her. Sakura had to admit, she looked simply beautiful, with her long and flowing hair all straight and made up and her body dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, hardly hiding her delectable breasts. Sakura took a moment to compose herself. She was not here for that. Even if she was a bit jealous about how beautiful Hinata was… she tried to dress up as best as she could, but Sakura could not feel that her hot pink dress matched up to her friend's beauty.

"H-hello, Hinata," she greeted as best she could. "Is Naruto here?"

Hinata gave her a small smile through her faint blushing. "Yes, he's getting ready. Come on in."

Sakura obeyed, taking her sandals off as she entered the Uzumaki residence. It was suspiciously quiet, which was to be expected as Boruto and Himawari were with Sarada at a sleepover over at Iruka's house. Sakura just hoped none of them ever learned about what was the transpire here tonight.

"Right this way," Hinata nodded, holding out her hand. Hesitatingly, Sakura accepted it.

The Hyuga-turned-Uzumaki led the Haruno-turned-Uchiha by the hand toward the bedroom door, their hearts both pounding at an astounding rate. When they reached the door, Hinata knocked lightly on the door. "Naruto? You ready?" Hurried feet pattered on the other side of the door hurriedly, only the door to open seconds later.

Sakura felt her breath vanish as the opening door revealed Naruto. She had long since conceded that he was rather handsome, but seeing him in a bathroom, neatly groomed, with the knowledge of what they were about to do running through her mind… Sakura could feel herself getting moist.

"Uh, hey, Sakura. Hinata," he waved awkwardly at the two women.

Sakura could not help but roll her eyes, even if she understood her friend's reasons for being so nervous. "Hello, Naruto…"

Hinata seemed the least nervous of the three, surprisingly. She tugged comfortingly on Sakura's hand. "So… shall we enter?"

Naruto blinked a couple times. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

He stepped back, and Sakura found herself gasping at the romantic sight before her eyes.

Naruto seemed to have gone all out in order to make this night as special as possible. Flowers and scented candles surrounded the bed, upon which a mountain of powers called her name. She turned to Naruto in amazement.

The blonde blushed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I wanted to make sure it was special for… you know…"

Sakura blushed, though she panicked a little when Hinata spoke. "Oh? And is it not already special when we're together?"

Naruto jumped. "Uh- no! No, of course not! It's always special when we do it, honey! That's why I needed to, uh, make it extra special! Because it's not as special this time! Yeah! That's it!"

Hinata giggled, causing the other two to look at her oddly. "Oh, I'm only teasing you," she said with a smirk. "I know, you want to make things special for Sakura because it's been awhile for her. Don't worry, baby, I still love you."

Naruto pulled on his collar as he sweated visibly. "Hehe, right…"

Hinata smiled sweetly at both Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura could not help but wonder once more where that sweet and innocent Hinata had gone.

"So, do you want me to leave you two alone?" Hinata asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto looked surprised, conflicted and nervous at this question and looked over to Sakura to answer it for them.

Sakura frowned. She had not really thought about Hinata… All she had thought of was her lust for a real cock once more. However, Naruto _was _her husband. She didn't want to impose.

"... You can stay and watch, if you want…" Sakura said meekly.

Hinata smiled at Sakura reassuringly. "Okay, if you're sure."

She moved to the side and sat down on the chair, leaving Naruto and Sakura to do what the lovers do.

Sakura blushed like a virgin on her wedding had been so long, and being here, with her best friend, with his wife watching… it was quite an odd situation.

Naruto also seemed nervous, his eyes glancing over to his wife as he was filled with worry. Hinata rolled her eyes lovingly at her husband's antics. "Just do what you always do. I know you are good at this, Naruto."

Naruto seemed to be reassured by his wife's comforting words, as he turned his gaze at his lover for the evening. His eyes were filled with a long lost desire as he stared at his childhood crush, his hand hesitatingly reaching up to grab Sakura's cheek before falling back.

Sakura, however, grabbed his hand as it fell back, and brought it to her cheek. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of a kind and caring hand upon her cheek, and she gently rubbed her cheek against his masculine hand.

Soon, his other hand tipped up her chin, and she opened her eyes to see his staring at her with unfound emotions, as if he were asking for permission. Rather than granting it, Sakura instead chose to initiate the kiss herself.

The kiss turned heated within seconds, as Sakura had gone without the touch of a man for oh so long that she could not wait any longer. Her hands wrapped around her best friend's blonde, spikey locks as she practically shoved her tongue into his open and willing mouth, where his own tongue expertly caressed her own.

Naruto obviously had a lot of practice, and Sakura had not done this in a long time (or much at all, as a matter of fact), so she was at a distinct disadvantage. However, while Naruto's skilled and delectable tongue and hands could easily have brought her to a state of bliss unlike any she had felt before, she was not the kind of woman who would surrender that easily. Through Naruto's expert caressing of her tongue, and his increasingly curious wandering hands, she fought back as much as she could to keep herself from merely receiving, not giving.

Before either of them knew it, they both toppled back onto the bed, never releasing their grip or their tongue locking. Indeed, their furious making out only grew more and more passionate. Before long, Sakura could feel his hands boldly grab and squeeze her lower cheeks.

Sakura broke the kiss, panting heavily as Naruto looked up at her worriedly, as if he was afraid he went to far. Sakura dispelled his worries, however. "Please, fuck me."

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "But, Sakura-"

"I don't need any foreplay!" she hissed, as her hand traveled down the his bathrobe before firmly grasping his manhood through the fabric. "I just need _this_."

Naruto groaned lightly at the feeling of her hand on his cock, and Sakura smirked. It did not take too much longer for Naruto to brush off the top of his bathroom, revealing his firm and muscular chest. But Sakura had seen him shirtless many times, and while she could not deny the fact he was hot, that wasn't what she wanted.

Fortunately for her, Naruto wasted no time in disrobing completely, allowing his manhood to be free once more. Sakura was a medical ninja, and thus had seen penises more times than she could count. She knew that Naruto's length, while respectable, wasn't anything to write home about. Even so, at the moment, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to her.

She wanted it. She _needed _it. As such, she wasted no time in getting her dress off off her and tossing it aside, revealing she wore no bra. She blushed lightly in embarrassment- not out of modesty, but out of the fear she might disappoint a man so used to Hinata's melons- but Naruto gave her little time to worry about that, wasting no time in getting her out of her panties and leaving her as naked as he was.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, Naruto flipped her over so that he was on top, positioning his cock right in front of her waiting entrance. To her disappointment and fury, he hesitated. She frowned. She was not a virgin, even if she hadn't had sex in years… Regardless, she was not some fragile porcelain doll! Not wanting to hold back any longer, she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him in.

As soon as he entered her, she felt _full _for the first time in forever.

It was like a piece of her that was missing was hers once more, as if she was complete at last. Naruto did not give her much time to think about this, however, as he immediately got the hint and began pounding into her with great force and tempo.

Sakura felt a strange mix of pain and pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her moans and cries filled the room, and perhaps even the streets outside, as her fingernails clawed into Naruto's back and he kissed and nipped at her neck hungrily. There was no love or deeper meaning to the thrusts. Just pure, unadulterated, primal lust.

And Sakura loved it.

Her moans grew more feral and wild, her body hot and sweaty, her mind thinking of one thing, and one thing only. For the pleasure to continue and never was much, much better than her fingers.

It did not take too long for her to cum from Naruto's actions, with an orgasm that far exceeded any she had ever had. But Naruto did not relent- his thrusts grew ever faster and stronger, his fabled stamina serving him well in the bedroom. His thrusts and expert ministrations were unlike anything she could imagine. With another heated cry, she came for a second time.

Alas, even Naruto had his limits: upon hearing his lover's orgasmic cry, he could no longer contain himself. "I-I'm cumming…"

Sakura groaned and grunt. "Cum inside me! I'm protected!"

That was all Naruto needed to hear. With all restraints gone, he groaned as he released his wet, hot, semen into her wet and eager pussy.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Sakura released him from the grasp of her legs, but still held him tightly as she attempted to regain her own breath.

Across the room, a small, muffled cry caught both of their attention. Tired, they nevertheless looked over at their audience, having completely forgotten she was there.

Hinata looked nothing like the sweet and innocent child she once was. Her breathing was irregular, her hair tangled, and her hands were hidden in her bathrobes, right against her pussy and breast. It did not take too much deduction to guess she was masturbating to her husband fucking their friend.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Naruto seemed to begin remembering the gravity of what he just did as he looked at his wife. Despite everything, he began to panic. "Hinata, I-"

"Oh, don't you dare apologize," his wife admonished lightly, removing her hands from her breast and pussy and getting up off the chair. "You made Sakura feel good, and you don't ever want to apologize to a woman for that."

Naruto removed himself from Sakura, inciting a groan from her. "So, you're not mad?"

"Oh please, Naruto. It was my suggestion, and you know it," Hinata said with a faux and loving sigh. "So… was it everything you dreamed it would be, baby?"

Sakura raised her eye at the comment, but said nothing. She was too tired to do so.

"You'll always be my number one, honey," Naruto said as smoothly as he could, considering the situation.

Hinata rolled her eyes lovingly. "Ever the romantic. But we've been wanting to make love to Sakura for so long, I'm curious to see how it really was."

"...We?"

Naruto and Hinata turned to face the pink haired woman, still panting and tired, but with enough energy to question her choice of words.

For once, Hinata regained her trademark blush and stuttering. "Um… well… uh…"

"... We both wanted to help you, Sakura," Naruto told his friend-turned-lover honestly. "Not just like that, but… well… we both find you incredibly sexy," he admitted with a faint blush, and Sakura could tell he meant every word.

Sakura's face soon matched the color of her hair, and when she turned her gaze over to Hinata, she found she looked similar. "Hinata…?"

Hinata gave a small but honest smile despite the utter embarrassment. "I can't help it. You just look so… beautiful," she answered honestly."

Sakura did not know what was going through her mind. Perhaps it was the orgasmic high, perhaps it was as a thank you for letting her fuck her husband. Or maybe it was because Sakura thought likewise. Whatever the case, Sakura could not deny the curiosity.

With great effort, she pushed herself up by her elbows and looked at her fellow female in the eyes.. "In that case, why don't you come over here and show me how beautiful you think I am," she taunted with a sexy a smirk as she could conjure.

Hinata gasped in surprise, but did not take too long to agree to this offer. she quickly discarded the bathrobe, allowing it to fall to the floor and revealing her incredible body to Sakura and her husband. Sakura gazed longingly at Hinata's breasts, wishing for them both out of lust and jealousy. But Hinata did not allow much time for her to think about that. Instead, she got up on the bed and crawled like a panther over to Sakura, where she kissed her full on the lips.

Kissing a woman was both similar and yet different than kissing a man. Whereas Naruto's lips were rough and passionate, Hinata's were soft and tender. Their tongues danced together as their breasts rubbed against one another's giving Naruto quite the show.

Hinata broke the kiss before Sakura wanted her to, but she did not have much time to complain. Hinata began kissing her way down Sakura's neck, toward her breasts, where she licked and nibbled like an expert. She only stayed there long enough to tease her, however, and she continued kissing down Sakura's body until she reached her pussy, where Naruto's creampie awaited her.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as Hinata ate the mixture of both her friend and husband's juices, her tongue swirling through the cum and teasing her pussy as she ate more and more. As Hinata licked and swallowed as much as she could, Sakura felt her hands subconsciously arrive at her breasts. She toyed with her breasts as Hinata lapped up her love juices.

It seemed as if Naruto had all he could take from this lesbian show, as he soon kneeled behind Hinata and thrusted into her without warning, doggy style. Hinata moaned in pleasure, but did not miss a beat in continuing to lick up what was left of Naruto and Sakura's juices before it was all gone, and even she she continued licking and teasing Sakura's clit.

It was a pleasure unlike any other, and it did not take long before Sakura gave Hinata yet another gift. Hinata swiftly devoured each drop of Sakura's third orgasm, her husband plowing into her all the while.

Sakura moaned in ecstasy, feeling better and more satisfied than she had felt in a long, long time. She grinned like an idiot, so washed up in her own feelings of pleasure that she was blind to the outside world.

Soon, though, she regained her senses once more. She frowned as she saw Naruto and Hinata were moving on without her, Hinata riding him cowgirl. Unwilling to be a mere spectator, Sakura forced herself up and crawled on over to Naruto's face, where she placed her snatch right over his face.

Naruto quickly got the memo, and began eating her pussy like a madman, while at the same time never letting up on his wife. He was definitely an expert at pussy eating, Sakura could tell, and she was soon unable to continue sitting upright and fell forward. Fortunately, her face landed right in Hinata's breasts.

Sakura wasted no time in taking Hinata's breasts into her mouth, teasing and licking her breasts like she did to herself whenever she was feeling particularly naughty. Hinata pulled her closer, and she continued sucking Hinata's chest like a baby while Naruto ate and fucked them both.

Alas, it was too much for the three, and they found they were unable to continue much longer. And so, with abstract cries of pure pleasure and ecstasy, they all three came together at the same time.

The two women gasped and sighed in weary pleasure as Naruto began cleaning up the mess Sakura made right over his mouth. However, it was too much for her, and she soon fell down onto the bed. Fortunately, she seemed to have a knack for falling head first into pillows.

Sakura sighed in pleasure and satisfaction, no longer able to move a muscle. Naruto and Hinata had more experience, however, and were able to move on over for a group cuddle. Naruto was by the side, pulling Sakura's face into his chest, while Hinata spooned her from the other side.

No words needed to be said. the three of them were happy, content with their lives. True, what they had just done may have been considered wrong, and sinful, they could not bring themselves to care.

Sakura sighed as she nustled in between her two new lovers. She loved her daughter, and even now she still could not help but love her bastard husband. This action may have been cuckolding him, the one she swore to never sway from, and she may have slept with the man she considered a brother and another woman, his wife. What she did could be considered unforgivable, by some. But six years was a long time, and it was only going to get longer, she was sure. She was a woman, she had needs. She needed _love_.

And six years was a lot of lost love to make up.


End file.
